Kim Possible: KP of the Leaf
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: A Sentinel attacks the junior prom exposing Kim and Monique as mutants betrayed experimented on. A hidden village her mom knows of will be safe they hope. KP/Shego/Naruto, Monique/OC First chapters based off of Kim Possible X with authors permission.
1. It All Changes

**This is death Nightwalker666 Signing on.**

**Welcome to my Eleventh Fan fiction and my first Kim Possible as well as my first multi cross.**

**KP of the Leaf is currently a working title and is subject to change when I think of a better one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Ok the first four chapters are based or taken from EroSlackerMicha's Kim Possible X. with his permission of cause. Now for the purpose of this fic Shego's age will be dropped to sixteen so she and Kim are the same age.**

**Naruto - Verse Graduation age will be sixteen for the same purpose as Shego's age drop.**

**The Paring for this Fic is Kim P x Shego x Naruto U**

* * *

**=Chapter I=**

**_It All Changes_**

Kim sighed happily as she leaned into Ron. The kiss they had just shared had felt like magic. _What had kept us from getting this close to each other sooner?_ She thought as she looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her best friend since Pre-K. _All those years wasted chasing others_ She thought as she continued to dance with Ron from one song to the next, neither one aware of anything else around them. That was until the building shook hard and the music stopped.

"Aww man." Ron said looking around seeing their other classmates as confused as they were.

The building shook again and then one wall collapsed. Students screamed and a huge fifteen-foot shadow could be seen in the dust.

"A Diablo?" Kim thought aloud thinking that one must have been programmed different than the others. However the huge purple and black machine that stepped out of the dust was not the red and black Diablo toy that Dr. Drakken had tried to use to take over the world. It was something far, far worse.

"Sentinel." She breathed the word as she recalled the images from the news as she watched the mutant tracking machine enter the school gym and scatter the students enjoying their Junior Prom.

"**Mutant Signatures Identified."** The huge robot spoke.

_Oh god. More then of us here are mutants and they are about to be exposed in the worst possible way._ Kim thought looking around and seeing everyone frozen with fear.

**"First Mutant Identified. Kimberly Ann Possible. Powers Unknown. Second Mutant Identified Monique Symoné. Powers Unknown. Activating Capture Protocols Level One."** The Sentinels amplified voice dictated. Kim's eyes widened in shock at hearing hers and her best friend Monique's names come from the huge machine.

_WHAT?!? That thing must have It's wires crossed. Me and Monique aren't mutants!_ Kim thought as she shoved Ron to the side and avoided a net that the Sentinel had shot towards her. Monique was not as fortunate and was captured straight away with help from Brick Flagg who she had been dancing with.

As Ron hit the ground Kim did a back flip and came up in the fighting stance she'd taken hundreds of times before. She kicked off her high heel shoes and looked at the Mutant Hunter. "Me and Monique are not mutants." She stated aloud for it and her classmates to hear.

"**Negative Statement Mutant. DNA Scans confirm. Mutant Genetic Make Up Identified In Both Female Subjects." **The Sentinel responded firing another net at her, which she avoided.

Behind her Kim could hear her classmates mutter and she heard Bonnie's "I KNEW IT! SHE'S BEEN USING HER MUTANT POWERS ALL THIS TIME TO RULE THE CHEERSQUAD!"

Kim rolled her eyes at that. _Trust Bonnie to think that. But_ _I am not a Mutant. I can't be. And nether can Monique. _She thought avoiding the weighted net a third time.

"**Mutant Evasion Noted. Upgrading To Capture Protocols Level Two."** The Sentinel stated moving further into the gymnasium and steel cables slithered out from compartments in its hands and tried to wrap around Kim. She flipped and rolled avoiding them as well as the fourth net fired at her.

_Someone, help. I can't keep this up much longer._ Kim thought. She ran and saw Ron getting to his feet in front of her.

_=X=_

Monique Symoné was having a great night dancing with Brick Flagg. She would be lying if she said she missed the look of pure jealousy from Bonnie. She was just about to try and steal a kiss to annoy Bonnie more when the building shook.

_Aww don't tell me one of Kim's enemies is going to gate crash._ Monique thought in disappointment. Like the others she looked round in confusion because of the rumble.

Her eyes widened when one of the walls collapsed and a shadow could be seen in the dust cloud.

She stepped back when the shadow stepped out to revelled a large purple and black robot that she recognised from the news.

_A Sentinel here? That means one or more of us are mutants.. _Monique thought in fear. Not the fear that there was one or more mutants amongst them. But she was afraid for the mutants as she had heard what many had to go through.

"**Mutant Signatures Identified." **The giant robot said

_Crap! It is more than one of us. _Monique thought the fear growing in her

**"First Mutant Identified. Kimberly Ann Possible. Powers Unknown. Second Mutant Identified. Monique Symoné. Powers Unknown. Activating Capture Protocols Level One."** The Sentinels amplified voice dictated.

"Me and Kim but were…" Monique started to whisper only to be pushed in to the path of a weighted capture net by Brick.

Monique couldn't believe it, she had just been captured by a sentinel and that she had been betrayed by one of her classmates. She heard Bonnie's statement and despite the situation she couldn't help but think _So like Bonnie._

Monique watched hopelessly as her friend Kim dodged the Sentinel's attempts to capture her. Even when it upgraded to higher level protocols. _Hopefully Kim can stop it and free me. _Monique thought. Her hopes were raised when she saw Ron get to his feet.

_=X=_

Ron Stoppable was nearly euphoric over the kiss he'd shared with his best friend since Pre-K. He felt a goofy grin on his face as she rested her head on his shoulder. HIS SHOULDER. Not Josh Mankey's, not Brick Flagg's, Not that Synth-drone Eric's. His, Ronald Dean Stoppable's.

They continued to dance and Ron was feeling confident, more confident than he'd ever felt before. He was wondering how to kiss her again as she looked into his eyes when the building shook.

_No…Not now damn it. Not another villain looking to takeover the world. Haven't we done enough?_ Ron thought as he looked around like the other Juniors, he couldn't help the "Aww Man." That had escaped his mouth. When the wall collapsed and he saw the huge shadow he thought that they had missed a Diablo, or that Drakken and Shego had escaped far too quickly and had a Diablo in reserve to get revenge on him and Kim.

Ron smiled at the memory of getting Drakken to say his name earlier that night. _Yes sir, Ron Stoppable is at the top of the world._ He thought, and then snapped out of his thoughts hearing Kim whisper the one word he remembered hearing on the news "Sentinel." He knew what that meant. Someone amongst them wasn't what they were pretending to be. Ron hated mutants. It went beyond Gill the mutated fish-man or Monkey Fist and his genetic enhancements. No this went back to Camp Wannaweep when a young boy who had been sharing the cabin with Ron and the camp mascot revealed he was a mutant. His touch had caused Ron to live with his fears, enhancing them, making them seem real.

No Ron Stoppable would tolerate many things, the sneers and taunts, the insults and even some physical abuse, but he wouldn't stand for mutants.

"**Mutant Signatures Identified."** The huge robot spoke.

_Oh good. Me and KP and get back to dancing and the filthy mutant can be taken away. Maybe if I'm lucky, it will be Mankey and Flagg. I never did like them._ Ron thought.

"**"First Mutant Identified. Kimberly Ann Possible. Powers Unknown. Second Mutant Identified Monique Symoné. Powers Unknown. Activating Capture Protocols Level One."** The Sentinels amplified voice dictated.

Ron turned and looked at the girl he'd thought he'd known since Pre-K and he saw her eyes widen.

Ron was shoved away by Kim in a flash and as he hit the ground, he watched her kick off her shoes and take up the fighting stance he'd seen her use whenever she was about to fight.

"I am not a mutant." She stated aloud for it and her classmates.

"**Negative Statement Mutant. DNA Scans confirm. Mutant Genetic Make Up Identified In Both Female Subjects." **The Sentinel responded firing another net at her, which she avoided.

Ron felt his world crash and burn around him. _She lied to me. She's lied to me all these years! _His mind raged.

He looked round and saw brick push Monique into the path of a capture net and smirked. _Guess Bricks not such a bad guy after all. But it does explain why she and her were such good friends._

He watched as Possible…_No she's not my friend anymore. That thing doesn't deserve a name._ His mind thought watching her evade the Sentinel. Loathing reared its ugly head up in him and he wiped his mouth. _A mutant…I kissed a filthy Mutant!_

He saw Possible coming at him and he got to his feet to block her path. _She won't escape._ He swore to himself.

_=X=_

Kim couldn't stop, not if she wanted to avoid capture. "RON!" she yelled getting closer to her best friend and partner. "DOWN!" she ordered expecting him to listen to her and do like they'd done on so many missions. She spared a glance over her shoulder and saw the Sentinel was in the gym completely.

She turned and ran into the fist of her best friend, the blow flipped her and she skidded across the gym floor, shock evident on her face. She could see that her friend Monique was shocked as well.

_Ron? Ron hit me?_ She thought, her cheek feeling warm where he hit her.

"**Initiate Capture Protocols Level Three."** The Sentinel's voice vibrated around the gymnasium and Kim found her self trapped under a weighted net and felt it give her shocks as she moved.

"Ron?" Kim said, tears in her voice her eyes blurring as she watched her best friend and the boy she had just kissed turn his back on her.

"Don't speak to me you filthy mutie." He said coldly as the Sentinel lumbered closer. "Your kind don't belong with normal people."

Kim saw the anger in his eyes, the raw hatred.

_Ron…_

Kim felt the tears fall from her eyes as her world started to collapse.

"**Mutants Captured."** The Sentinel said. It was then that men in tactical armour rushed into the gym. Kim recognized the emblem on their uniforms. She recognized the dark haired man leading them.

"Will?" Kim said seeing Global Justice Agent Will Du enter the gym.

The class watched in silence as they Global Justice agents dragged Monique over while other agents pulled the net off and slapped a collar around Kim's and Monique's neck.

"Suppression Collars activated." One of the faceless agents said as another bound Kim's hands behind her back then did the same to Monique.

"Restraints activated." The agent said.

"Will, what is going on?" Kim demanded trying to find out what exactly what was happening.

Will Du looked at her, his eyes hard and cold.

"Mutant Kimberly Ann Possible and Mutant Monique Symoné, under Presidential Order as part of the Anti-Mutant Act signed at five pm local time, Global Justice is authorized to step in and neutralize the Mutant Menace."

"Were not mutants." Kim said as Monique was still in a state of shock over the situation, and got a backhand slap across her face from Will.

"Speak when you are told to Mutant. You two are to be transported to an International Holding Area, till you are processed and tagged, at which time you will then be taken to Genosha…"

Kim's eyes widened at the mention of the war torn island that had been on the news so many times over the years.

"G-Genosha? But that's…" she started to say, another slap cut her off.

"At Six pm local time, Global Justice forces took control of Genosha. It will now be controlled by Global Justice." Will said coldly. He turned to look at a masked agent. "Prepare these… things for transport." He said with disdain then turned to the huge mutant-tracking machine. "Sentinel - One Five Seven, stand down." Will ordered. The GJ agents were about to grab Kim and Monique when one of the bleachers lifted from the wall and slammed into the Sentinel. Will and the other agents turned with their weapons drawn, but found their guns ripped from their hands by an unseen force.

"Stay away from my daughter and her friend." A voice said coldly from the door. Kim looked up to see her mother in torn clothes, a bloody cut on the side of her cheek.

"Mom?" Kim said.

"You bastards killed my husband and took my sons, you shall not harm my daughter or her friend."

Kim watched stunned at the news that her brothers had been captured and her father was dead. She barely got her mind on that when another bleacher was thrown this time cutting the legs out under the Sentinel forcing it to crash to the gymnasium floor. Kim sank to her knees and watched as the GJ Agents went to surround her mother.

"Mom…run!" she said and saw her mother look at the squad of GJ agents. Will Du smirked.

"What do you know, three for the price of two. Mrs. Possible, I presume? I thought the Sentinels I sent to your home would have been enough to capture you as well as your sons." Will made a disgruntled sound and pulled out a collapsible shock baton. "You are just one mutant, and throwing things around isn't going to save you for long." Will said with a cocky grin now on his face. Several of the GJ agents smiled and drew out their own shock batons.

Kim and Monique struggled to their feet, they saw their other classmates backing away, and leaving the gym via the side entrances. They then turned back to see her mom wave her arm and send the GJ agents flying.

"Whoa." Kim said. Monique just nodded still trying to process what was going on.

"**Mutant Threat Detected. Alpha Level Mutant Signature Recorded. Reinitiating Capture Protocols. Activating Level Four Protocols."** The Sentinel said and Kim looked to see it rising back up onto its feet, she felt fear and saw her mother alone standing to face it.

"RUN!" Monique yelled to her friends mother snapping out of her shock . "MOM!" Kim yelled to her mother at the same time.

The older red head turned and looked at the two girls for a moment.

"I'm through running." She said, and turned as the Sentinel fired a low intensity laser blast at her. Kim screamed as the blast hit and she closed her eyes tears running down her cheeks with the thought of her mother being captured easily.

"Is that the best you can do?" the question made Kim look up and see her mother standing there, she noticed the air around her mother seemed to shimmer and then fade out.

"Mom?" Kim said surprised and happy to see her still standing there.

"**Mutant Threat Assessment Raised. Activating Capture Protocols… revising. Activating Termination Protocols Level Two.**" The Sentinel said, Kim got a chill down her spine. She knew the Termination Protocols were lethal measures, and Kim wasn't sure her mother could handle it.

_=X=_

Ron watched from the safety of the shadows of the stage, the DJ had long since fled. He watched as Mrs. Dr. Possible floored the GJ agents and mentally snarled. _Figures she's a mutie as well._

He saw the Sentinel get to its feet and smiled as it fired the laser from the palms of its hand and smiled even more when it struck the older red head. _that's another mutant freak captured._

His smile faded when he saw she was standing there unharmed.

_WHAT?_ He couldn't believe it. She was still standing and he watched as she waved her arm and another bleacher slammed into the Sentinel, driving it back.

_She has to run out of things to throw soon._ Ron thought and yelped when the table in front of him was lifted by an unseen force and slammed into the back of the legs of the Sentinel, sending it to the floor once more.

Ron watched as the Sentinel get to its feet again and smirked when it went to termination mode, lasers were being fired from its eyes while spikes were fired from its hands.

He watched as Mrs. Dr. Possible held up a hand and the lasers slammed into an unseen barrier and then with a wave of her other hand send the spikes back at the Sentinel, impaling it upon its own weapons, several of the spikes ripping thru the machine's head.

_Damn it. Now…they can't get away._ Ron thought and noticed Will sneaking up on the older woman.

"MOM! BEHIND YOU!" he heard Kim yell out a warning. Ron sneered and hurried over to another agent that was still dazed from hitting the wall. Grabbing a collar and a shock baton he turned and as the older Possible woman sent Will flying with another wave of her hand. Ron used that moment to strike.

_=X=_

Kim sighed as her mother avoided the shock baton from Will and sent him into a table that had been set up for the dance. Kim took in a deep breath and smiled at her mom thinking with the Sentinel down and the GJ agents either running or unconscious that the three of them were safe.

Kim watched as her mother came towards her and Monique, a tiredness about her that Kim had never seen before. It was movement behind her mom that drew her attention and before she could scream out the warning she watched as Ron slammed the stun rod into her mother's back.

The older red head gave a silent scream of pain and surprise and dropped to the gymnasium floor. Kim watched as Ron slapped the collar around her mother's neck, the look on his face, a look she'd never seen before belonging to Ron.

"Take that Mutie." Ron said. Kim saw him look at her and before she could move he jammed her in the stomach with the stun rod before turning and did the same to Monique, Ron watched as both dropped to the floor in pain.

Ron stood over her, her mother and Monique, and Kim felt tears slid from her eyes and her vision blurred. She tried to focus on Ron, and barely managed to ask the one question that would plague her for a long time, before the darkness could claim her.

"R-Ron, W-Why?" Ron's only response was to turn and walk away

Nether Ron or her saw the pink creature that jumped out of Ron's Pocket and move to hide in Mrs Possible's ruined clothing.

* * *

**Well here's Chapter One done again thanks to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the Kim Possible X parts **

**This chapters shows the first deviations from Ero's Fic **

**1. Monique is now a Mutant as well as I needed a character to replace Sirius.**

**2. The Tweebs (James and Timothy) are alive but captured.**

**3. Rufus has left Ron. (I wanted to bring Rufus into it… well it would not be Kim possible without the naked Mole Rat.**

**As a side note Monique's surname is a tribute to Raven Symoné who provides the voice for Monique in the show**

**This is death Nightwalker666 signing off**


	2. Stage One

**This is death Nightwalker666 Signing on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Thanks again to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use Kim Possible X as a base for this ff. **

**The Paring for this Fic is Kim P x Shego x Naruto U**

* * *

**=Chapter 2=**

**_Stage One_**

Kim awoke, her head pounding. She was laying on a cold metal floor on her stomach. With a groan she sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. It was small, a cell in fact. There were four others sharing it with her. She immediately recognised the two boys as the tweebs "TIM, JIM!" She shouted and went to her two brothers enveloping them in a hug. Both boys returned the hug and started to cry both from happiness that their sister was with them and sadness from the loss of their father. Both boys had brown hair and slightly pale skin, both had a collar around their necks. Kim felt the one still around her own, and glad the cuffs were off. She looked over and saw Monique was still unconscious. Their mother was chained to the wall behind some bars, a collar around her neck. Kim saw they were all wearing black body suits.

"Mom!" The three Possible children said and crawled towards her.

"She's still out from the tranquilizers they shot her full of." Tim said his voice a harsh whisper.

"How long have we been here Jim?" Kim asked after checking their mothers pulse before checking Monique's as well breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a strong pulse from both.

"Not sure. we've been here for several hours I think, you, mom and her were brought in I think it was a couple of hours ago." Jim whispered.

Kim nodded and sat with her brothers near their chained mother.

"So Kim…what do we do?" Tim asked.

"I don't know." Kim answered

"A-are we…?" Tim tried to ask but found the word stuck in his throat before he could finish the question.

"Mutants? We can't be." Jim answered his brother

"I-I don't know anymore. I didn't know I was a mutant till that Sentinel bust through a wall of my Junior Prom." Kim said adding her own thoughts then heard Monique groan

"Monique!" Kim said moving to her friends side

"What hit me?" Monique asked.

"R-Ron with a shock baton." Kim answered nearly in tears over Ron's betrayal. Monique looked shocked at that bit of news as well but remembered flashes from hers and Kim's capture.

Kim looked up at her mother. "Why are they doing this? Earlier tonight I saved the world from Dr. Drakken, and now…" Kim leaned her head against her knees that she had moved up tight. Tim spoke, his voice still low.

"When they brought you in sis…they mentioned the Hound Program…and something called Weapon X. Whatever it is, it can't be good for us." Tim said

Kim closed her eyes.

_Just hours ago I kissed my best friend and now I am a mutant…_

Kim looked up at her mother and wondered what the older woman was thinking, if she was remembering the death of her father.

_God I am such a shallow bitch._ Kim thought bitterly. _I'm still alive. Jim and Tim are here too. Daddy's…_

Kim felt the tears again slip from her eyes.

_God what is wrong with me? I never cry and tonight I can't seem to stop._

It felt like hours, but it might have been minutes when Kim heard her mother groan. Kim jumped to her feet. "Mom!"

"Oooo…My head." Kim heard her mother mutter, then she looked up and Kim smiled seeing her mother's blue eyes.

"Kimmie. James, Timothy " Her mom said and Kim could hear the relief in her mother's voice.

"Mom." Kim said hugging her mother with her brothers as best they could.

"It will be okay my angels." Her mother said.

"R-Ron…" Kim tried to say, but found it hard.

Kim felt her mother lean her head against hers.

"Oh Kimmie…it will be okay."

"No. Ron turned on me…he zapped you from behind…then me and Monique…he attacked me before…when I was trying to avoid the Sentinel." Kim told her mother.

"Oh…Kimmie…" her mother said. "I am so sorry sweetie."

Kim sniffled and leaned against her mother.

They jerked apart as the cell door slid open with a hiss. Global Justice agents spilled into the room. Kim saw Monique forced to get to her feet, Kim turned and saw who followed the agents into the room.

"Dr. Director." Kim said glaring at the eye patch wearing woman.

"Kim Possible." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked.

Dr. Director looked at her and shook her head.

"It isn't my choice Kimberly. My hands are tied in this matter."

"But you're in charge of Global Justice…" Kim argued.

"I have superiors. Global Justice has changed. Drakken using the Diablo's and the publicity of mutants in the news has…it has frightened many of the higher ups."

"Then go after them." Kim said.

"We will. But all mutants are considered a threat now Kimberly."

Kim's mother snorted. Dr. Director looked at her.

"Finally awake I see Dr. Grey."

"It's Possible. I've been married for sixteen years." Kim's mother said, her blue eyes focusing on the GJ leader.

"The suppression collars prevent you from using you powers Dr. Grey, so you can stop trying to read my mind." Dr. Director said.

"It's Dr. Possible." Kim's mother said again.

"Your husband is dead…or should I say your second husband is dead, you seem to have bad luck in relationships Dr. Grey." Dr. Director said ignoring Kim's mother.

"At least I've had relationships, what have you had Betty? A lonely office? Some young agent in your small room at night in a forbidden liaison? Which one of these…"

Dr. Director lashed out and backhanded Kim's mom across the face hard.

"You were always a bitch Jean. In high school and now."

"You still jealous Scott wanted me and never saw you!" Kim's mother said lifting her head up once more.

Dr. Director raised her hand to strike her again, but stopped. Kim had tensed and was going to help her mother when she found a barrel of a gun touching her neck.

"Do it mutie. I'll blow your head from your shoulders before you get a chance to blink." The GJ agent said.

"Henderson, stand down." Dr. Director said. she looked at Kim for a moment then at her mother. A smile spread across her face, it was shallow, scary with a cold edge to it.

"Hmm, she doesn't look like James…and I don't see Scott in her…so tell me Jean, her father wouldn't happen to be…"

"You shut up about what you don't know Betty." Kim's mom snarled.

"Hmmm…Henderson, take the Possible to Lab one. Take the boys and other girl to lab twelve ." Guards moved around grabbing Kim's arms and forcing them behind her back. "We'll see exactly how much I know."

Dr. Jean Possible watched as her daughter, Monique and her two sons were ushered from the room. Kim and the boys were forced out the door, still struggling.

"What are you going to do to them Betty? They're children."

Dr. Director looked at her. "They are a part of the Hounds program now. the boys and other girl will be tested to see what their mutations are. Kim has been selected for the Weapon X program."

Jean Possible's eyes widened at the mention of the Weapon X program.

"You can't…you must not…"

"My superiors secured the information from a contact in the Canadian government. We know about the failures."

"Logan and Sabertooth were not failures." Jean said.

"After the five of you have undergone stage one, you will undergo a series of mental wipes and then select programming. The Canadian Government made the mistake of taking volunteers and leaving them alone."

"Betty…don't do this. Please." Jean Possible said, tears dripping from her face.

"It is out of my hands Jean. After the bonding process…"

"Adamantium? Oh god, do you realize the reason why Logan and Sabertooth survived the bonding was because they had advanced healing and regenerative abilities." Jean said looking at the one eyed woman.

"GJ scientists studied Kim's DNA…when her X-gene activated we knew it was time. We discovered her powers before she was even allowed into the field."

"What? How? What are they?" Jean asked, her mind flying in a million different directions.

"Your daughter takes after her father in many ways Jean. During her final battle with Drakken we tapped into her battle suit that her tech person supplied to her. She has regenerative abilities. She's got enhanced reflexes, strength and we think a danger sense. Her friend and brothers will have a series of tests to determent their own mutations"

Jean Possible shook her head. "Don't do this Betty. All the good she's done for the world…"

"And after tonight she will do even more, as a Hound. She will be used by GJ to track and hunt down mutants along with the boys and other girl."

Jean watched the other woman leave the cell, the door hissed shut. For the first time in sixteen years Jean Possible wept for what had gone wrong.

_=X=_

Hours passed and Jean waited. She counted the tiles and then she counted the rivets in the wall.

Finally five hours later the door hissed open and four guards entered. Two carried a stretcher and put it down with her daughter on it. She was unconscious and blood ran from her nose. Her whole body was covered in sweat and her hair plastered to her head.

Jean looked at her, wondering what the hell they did to her. a couple minutes passed and the door opened again and once more the guards entered carrying a stretcher with Monique on it. She too looked like hell and in pain. Soon after her twin boys were shoved in both looking shaken.

Jean stared at the two teens and her boys. Finally the door opened and Dr. Director entered alone.

"Your Daughter and sons have survived their stage one." She said a smirk on her face. "They will be the greatest weapons in Global Justice arsenal against the mutant menace."

Betty looked at the red head behind the bars. "We'll give them a few days to recover and then start stage two." She motioned and pulled out a controller. The bars vanished and Jean was at her daughters side. She checked over the boys and Monique as well.

"The girl there shares a power of a former team-mate of yours jean like that Russian she can cover her skin in a near indestructible skin of bio metal. Truly extraordinary. as for the boy's were still not sure. But by the time we get to stage two we will know"

"Damn you Betty. Damn you and the world. They are children, extraordinary children, but still children."

"Now, their weapons." She said. "I'll have food and some supplies brought in. Don't try anything Dr. Grey." She got to the door. "You are expendable."

Jean didn't say anything else as she checked on the two teens then her shaken boys. She took the supplies and water that a guard brought and used it to clean Kim. While Jim and Tim looked after Monique. She saw that they had trimmed Kim's hair to shoulder length. She felt her daughter and she was warm to the touch.

"Fever, your nervous system is going wild. Damn it…if they would take that collar off, if you have even a tenth of Logan's healing factor Kimmie, you would be better faster."

"Boys what did they do to you?" Jean asked her two sons.

"They injected us with some glowing substance." answered Jim

"I heard them mention something about inert Nano Machines. Buts that's all I know" Tim gave as his answer.

Tim and Jim then moved next to their sister hoping she could pull something off when she woke that would get them out of the mess they were in.

Jean fell asleep against the wall watching all the children.

_=X=_

Jean Possible snapped awake. She looked and couldn't help but smile. Sometime during the night her two boys had fallen asleep on their sister. Like they used to when they were little.

She saw Dr. Director leaning against the door, her one eye looking at the three.

"Even now they know and respond to one another." she said.

"Betty…please let them go." Jean Possible said, her voice soft.

"Can't. GJ Upper Brass has big plans for them."

"Betty…"

"Damn it Jean, people are terrified of mutants. It was bad enough with that whole Apocalypse thing when we were teenagers. Magneto's gotten worse and S.H.I.E.L.D. is playing the public with the Avengers and Fantastic Four. Global Justice needs the Hounds. We need to be able to go toe to toe with the rest of them. I had a squad chasing Sabertooth and they were slaughtered to a single man."

"Kim's saved the world and this is how you repay her."

"Kim's saved the world and will continue to do so now as Global Justice's Weapon X and her Hounds will help her along the way."

Jean looked to Monique.

"Your curious about her, aren't you Dr. Grey." Betty said.

"What do you know?" Jean finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her once again.

Dr. Director smiled. "She has the ability to generate a bio metal skin and her strength increases by a factor ten. She's also got a slight healing factor and enhanced immune system. We've also discovered that unlike Colossus her major organs get a metallic covering as well."

Jean looked up at her in surprise. "She's also retains her feminine flexibility." Betty smirked seeing the red head study the young girl her daughter was friends with.

"Look at them Dr. Grey. Use that mind you were so proud of in medical school. Look at the scientific advances."

"All I see is my daughter, sons and a young women being used as lab rats. What happened to the rules Dr. Director?"

"Mutants are no longer classed as human by the joint UN." She said.

Betty Director turned to the door as it opened. "You have several days. After that your all being mind wiped and reprogrammed."

She left leaving Jean Possible with two unconscious teens and two sleeping preteens.

It was another day before Jean noticed that her daughter was stirring. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned.

"Don't move sweetie, you've been thru…"

"Hell." she croaked.

"Yeah. Let me help you sit up…you've got someone laying on you."

"The tweebs." she croaked seeing the two mops of hair on her.

Jean smiled, at the nickname Kim had given to her brothers.

"H-How long have I been out?"

"More than a day." Jean said filling a bowl with water and helping her raise her head and allowing her to drink."

"Do you know what they did to you?" she asked after she was done drinking.

Kim coughed a bit and sighed.

"Yeah. They stripped me and put me into some sort of tank filled with cold water." Kim stopped speaking for moment and looked at her mother. "They had me hooked up to wires and tubes. I remember pain…they injected me with something…."

"Adamantium. You survived due to your healing factor." Jean said.

Kim sighed. "That's why I feel heavier." Kim said. "They tested me. Cut me. I couldn't' help but scream from the pain…they knocked me out…" Jean listened as she told her. Her daughter now carried Adamantium in her body. But at least she survived

"Bastards didn't even use my name. They kept calling me Weapon X."

"Nuh." Kim herd Monique moan.

"Kim." Monique said as Kim dragged herself to her friends side.

"Monique." Kim said managing to help her friend sit up despite the pain in her own body.

"It's not a dream." Monique said. Opening her eyes

Kim nodded "You're right it's a nightmare" Kim answered Monique blinking her eyes in the bright light and wincing.

"Kim, I know it's a stupid question, but how do you feel?" Jean asked her daughter after getting her some water for Monique.

"Like I went thirty rounds with Shego, Monkey Fist and the Diablo's all at the same time." Kim said.

Jean watched as Kim was rubbing the back of her hands and her eyes widened. "No…please tell me they didn't." she said waking her two sons.

"Mom?" Tim and Jim asked after they sat up.

The door hissed open.

Dr. Director stepped in with several guards. "Well now, your awake. I thought it wouldn't be till later."

"Betty, tell me you didn't give her claws." Jean said turning to the eye patch wearing woman.

"Oh, but we did. What kind of weapon would she be if she wasn't armed." Dr. Director said with a smile. "I'd contain them if I were you Possible. Without your healing factor active it could be deadly to yourself, not to mention painful."

"What?" Kim asked still scratching her hands.

"Kimmie, listen to me." Jean said ignoring the others and forcing her daughter to look her in the eye. "When they bonded the Adamantium to your skeleton. They also inserted claws into your forearms. With a certain muscle contraction they'll pop out the back of your hands. You need to keep calm and not flex your forearm muscles."

"Very good Dr. Grey." Dr. Director said with a smirk. "Now then, since the five of you are awake you should be aware that stage two will start tomorrow."

"Stage two?" Jim asked.

"Yes. We wipe your minds and in stage three we program you."

"Can I say I pass on the mind wipe thing?" Monique asked.

"No." Dr. Director said emotionlessly.

Kim looked at the woman she trusted, she thought of as a friend.

_Have all my friends turn on me? Are mom, the Tweebs and Monique all I have left…_

"So Kim Possible," Dr. Director's voice drew her from her thoughts. "Ready to serve Global Justice once more?"

"No." Kim said.

"Well, sadly you don't have a choice. Besides, as a mutant, you no longer have rights under the constitution of…"

"Give it a rest." Jim said, his voice sounding tired.

"So do we get a decent last meal as ourselves?" Tim then asked.

Dr. Director chuckled. "I suppose that can be arranged." She made a motion and five men wearing lab coats came in. "These men wish to inspect you all. Don't give them any trouble."

Jean looked at the man who ran a scanner over her body. The man turned to Dr. Director. "You said she had three children?"

"Yes. The other two are those twins." Dr Director said pointing at Jim and Tim

The man nodded, then pulled an injector out then jabbing her in the arm. She felt the needle and saw the vial fill with her blood.

"Dr. Ash?" Dr. Director said.

"Hmm. Yes. Take this one to lab four." He said and went over to listen to the others as they poked and prodded Kim the twins and Monique.

Guards moved and escorted Jean out the door. Her gaze locked on Kim's until she was out the door.

Betty Director watched and listened in as the doctors talked.

"Can you eject the claws?" one asked Kim.

"That would not be wise without her healing factor active." Betty said. _Sheesh. The brightest minds in Global Justice and they are a bunch of idiots._ She thought.

"Sorry, Director." The man said. They ran scanners over both Jim and Tim.

"The Nano machines. Are they stable?" one asked

"Hound, do you know how much damage your metal skin can take?" another scientist asked Monique

"Hound respond." The doctor said again and nudged her.

"Fuck off." was the reply.

"Why you filthy…"

"Enough. We'll test her limits after the mind wipe. What do the scans show?" Dr. Director demanded of the five.

"The Adamantium successfully bonded to Weapon X completely. The Nano machines are stable and ready to be programmed once stage two is complete" Dr. Ash said checking the scans from the twins and Kim.

"And Agent Hound?" Dr. Director asked.

"The Hound also is ready for her stage one, take her to lab nine." Answered Dr. Ash as two more agents grabbed Monique and dragged her away.

Betty entered the room further and took the scanner and checked the readings from Monique.

"Hmmm. Shame we couldn't give her a Adamantium skeleton as well, but unfortunately with her weaker healing factor she wouldn't survive the bonding procedure."

She tapped something on the scanner. "Looks like her ability will make up for it though "

"I saw that. It's much better then the Russians version." Dr. Ash said stepping up next to her.

Dr. Director looked at the three mutants still sitting against the wall Kim still looking exhausted.

"Push Stage two back another day or two. I want to study the data we've collected. I want to make sure there are no mistakes."

The five doctors nodded. "When you finish with Dr. Grey, bring her to my office. Bring Agent Hound back here once her stage one is Finished"

"Director?"

"While she is a mutant she was also one of the top minds in the field of mutations when she was younger, before she became a neurologist. I'd like to see her reactions to some of these findings. It's not like she'll remember after Stage two anyways,"

Kim and her brothers watched them go, neither saying a word till the door was shut.

"What a bitch." Jim muttered.

"I used to think of her as an ally. And watch your language James" Kim said softly.

"Sorry sis" Jim said lowly

Tim leaned his head back. "Wonder when they'll feed us? I haven't eaten in a for a while, and you and Monique were out yesterday, and the day before as well…"

"You had to mention food didn't you." Kim said as her stomach made a sound in protest.

Tim shrugged and shared a chuckle with her as his and his brother's own stomachs made an answering sound.

The three sat in a uncomfortable silence for some time, their thoughts on what was happening to Monique and their mother.

* * *

**Well here's Chapter Two done again thanks to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the Kim Possible X parts **

**This chapters shows the more deviations from Ero's Fic**

**1. With no Sirius Kim will be more fragile till she meets up with Naruto.**

**This is death Nightwalker666 signing off**


	3. Escape

**This is death Nightwalker666 Signing on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Thanks again to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use Kim Possible X as a base for this ff. **

**The Paring for this Fic is Kim P x Shego x Naruto U**

* * *

**=Chapter 3=**

**_Escape_**

"Fascinating." Betty Director murmured reading the results from the latest set of scans and blood tests.

Looking at the camera in the cell she noticed that the three Possible children were looking after Monique who had just been returned from her own stage one procedure.

_Look how they even now look out for one another. Their going to be a true pack of hounds._ She thought.

The door hissed open and Jean Possible was shoved in by a guard. She stumbled till she managed to get her feet under her and she stopped before the Directors desk.

"Ah, Jean, nice of you to visit me. How was your introduction to the Hounds program?"

"Go to hell Director." Jean said.

Betty studied the woman. She was pale, exhausted looking. Her red hair was cut to a pixie cut. She saw the silver headband around Jean's head.

"Sit." She ordered.

Jean tried to fight it, but the control band forced her to.

"For now the control band which we got the design off Drakken's by the way will do until your mind wipe. While we can't control what you think or say till Stage two, we can control your actions."

Jean remained silent, despite the words she wanted to say to the woman she used to know.

Nodding and smiling Betty continued. "Stage one for you is complete. As it is for Agent Hound You will be the Pack Master for Weapon X and the other Hounds. When more mutants are brought under our control, they will be added after their own programming."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jean asked. She was exhausted. The chemicals that the scientists had injected her with were painful, and they hadn't been gentle in the administration of them.

"Someone intelligent to talk to. Most of those out there couldn't form a coherent thought if it hit them." Betty looked at the display of the cell.

"I've given them several days to recover before stage two, their data is fascinating and your daughters healing factor if these readings are right is off the charts."

She studied the red head before her a moment. "Your three children seem to have formed a family like connection with the other girl."

"I know." Jean said and Betty looked at her in surprise.

"All three are in pain Kim from what she's gone through these last few days, the boys from the loss of their father and Monique because her world has collapsed in on her. Kim's always been lightly empathic, its one of the reasons she helped everyone."

Betty nodded. "Yes, she was very intuitive. She's not telepathic?"

"No." Jean said.

"Tell me Jean, the boys…"

"Jim and Tim are linked in ways no one can imagine. Their IQ's are off the charts and are increasing as they get older."

"Do you know what their mutation is?"

Jean looked away. "It's similar to Forge's abilities in technology. They can build a bomb out of duct tape and safety pins."

"Forge." Betty sighed. "He's protected by the government and their X-Factor project, and Fury with Banner as well. I'm glad the boys have lived their intelligence will help greatly."

Jean was quiet.

"If congresses had decided differently Jean, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Your enjoying this." Jean shot back.

"Put aside your feelings and think scientifically." Betty shot back.

"You sit on this side of the desk and tell me you would be able to. What would you do if it was you…or Sheldon?"

Betty winced. "Sheldon is dead. GJ Black Ops unit nine took care of him before the capture of yourself and Weapon X."

"Damn it Betty, say her name." Jean said with a growl.

"I can't. if I think of her as anything else…I won't be…" The one eyed woman shook her head.

"Guard!"

The door hissed open. "Take The Pack Master back to the cell, and make sure someone feeds them, and I mean real food."

"Yes Director." The guard said and ordered Jean up and out the door.

Betty looked at her desk and this time some of the joy was gone as it really began to sink in what she was doing to Jean and her family.

_=X=_

Kim and her brothers woke with a groan and saw her mother crouching before Monique.

"Mom." Kim and the boys lunged and hugged their mother tightly.

"Easy my angels. I'm a bit tender." Jean said hugging them back.

"Boys, what did they do to Monique?" Jean asked her boys. Looking at Monique who looked like she was wearing some gold and silver armour over various parts of her body.

"From what we could tell they have surgically attached some gold plated titanium and Adamantium armour over her chest and back as well as her lower body forearms and shins" answered Jim while Tim nodded in agreement.

"She's been out since they brought her in" added Kim

"Guards brought food in before you woke, you best eat." Jean said and pushed three trays towards them.

"Soup, sandwiches and even milk. Almost feels like a school lunch." Kim muttered taking a large bite from her sandwich.

"Ham and cheese." She said after swallowing.

It was at that time that Monique opened her eyes and groaned. "What happened this time?" she asked

"You just finished your stage one." answered Jean "They have surgically attached armour to your body my guess is to give you even more protection seeing as they don't know your metallic skins limit." answered Jean

Monique just laid their her whole body numb "oh" she said before she slipped unconscious again.

"At least she's alive" said Jean who looked at her children again and wondered how they were going to get out of this.

"Mom?" Kim questioned.

"Yes Kimmie?"

"Doctor Director said that dad wasn't…" Kim hesitated and Jean knew what her daughter was asking without her powers.

"Kimmie, in all ways that mattered, James was your father. He loved you as if you were his own."

"But he's not my biological father." Kim said sadly. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No." Jean said.

"The boys were James, but he saw you as his princess. He was there the day you were born."

Kim was quiet thinking about what it meant. "Did you know we were mutants?"

"I suspected. But as I never saw any indication with you but the boys they…" Jean shrugged.

"So, what exactly can you do mom?" Jim asked.

"I'm a telepath and telekinetic." Jean said.

"So that's how you threw things around." Jean nodded at Kim's statement.

Kim looked at the bodysuit's they'd all been forced into then at Monique's armour and winced. "So not Club Banana."

Kim reached up and ran a hand thru her hair and stopped short.

"They cut my hair." She whispered and her olive green eyes looked at her mom who also had a haircut.

"They cut our hair."

Tim chuckled. "Nice prospective there sis. They use us in experiments, pump you full of a strange metal, inject Nano Machines in to me and Jim, do something to mom and surgically attach armour to Monique and you worry about the length of your hair?"

"I'm very proud of my hair dweeb." Kim said.

"It'll grow back Kimmie." Jean said missing her hair as well. She'd kept it in bun, but when unbound it reached her waist.

"They didn't shave you bald." Jim pointed out.

Kim gave him a glare.

Jean smiled at her sons who were keeping their sister from despairing.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

_=X=_

Jim woke sitting upright. "Mom!"

Kim, Tim and Jean sat up as the door opened. Guards came in pushing two more prisoners. One was a mountain of a man.

_He's got to be seven foot at least._ Jean thought. His head had a Ginger Mohawk and he wore a collar as well as a band around his head. It was Kim's reaction to the second prisoner that worried her.

"Shego?"

Shego was shoved in. like them she wore a collar, and her hands were encased in a pair of binders. She was wearing an ugly orange prison outfit.

"Possible." Shego said stumbling into the room, managing to catch her footing. "What the hell are you doing here?" the green skinned girl Kim's own age asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Kim said from where she still sat next to Monique's sleeping form. "Mutants have no rights. Got rounded up a couple hours after stopping you and Drakken."

Shego looked at her and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. There's something wrong with that picture. You save the world, you're a white hat."

"Global Justice don't care." Kim said.

The big man sat down and the guards took the headband off him. "Now you freaks be nice to your new roomies." A guard taunted before the door hissed shut leaving the seven mutants alone.

Silence ruled the room.

"I thought you said you weren't a mutant?" Kim said finally.

Shego snorted. "You believed that crap about the meteor? That thing only affected my brothers"

"So that means Team Go is'nt going to be rounded up as well?" Kim asked finally.

"No. Even if they were mutants their protected by Go City." Shego said. "Think like the Fantastic Four or Avengers but on a miniscule scale."

Shego saw Jean. "So, where's Mr possible?"

"Dead." Jean said.

Shego was shocked for a moment. "I-I'm sorry." She finally said.

"You didn't know." Jean returned.

"Hey, big man, you talk? You got a name?" Jim asked their big roommate who still was silent.

"Victor Marko." Came the deep response.

"Your Juggernaut's son aren't you?" Jean asked getting a nod from the big man "How is your father?"

"Retired last i saw. He gave up the power, bit of it was transferred to me seeing I was born when he still had that power. Ran away few months ago" answered Victor.

Jean nodded remembering the Professor's tales of his step brother's temper.

"How'd they take you down big man? Sentinels?" asked Jim

"Surrendered." Came the one word response.

"What? Why?"

Victor looked up and shrugged. "Not like dad, Didn't want to hurt others."

"So, Kimmie, where's the sidekick? Please tell me we aren't relying on him to rescue us." Shego said as a scratching sound could be heard which everyone ignored.

"Ron…No, he won't be rescuing us." Kim said softly.

"Why? He in another cell?"

"Shego." Jean said getting the dark haired girl's attention and shook her head.

"He's dead?" She asked.

"No." Kim's voice got softer. Shego noticed Kim bring her knees up to her chest and hug them tightly.

"Well then what is he going to do?" Shego asked.

"Hate us." Kim said as a tear slipped from her eye, and Shego could hear the pain in her rival's voice at that statement.

"Hate us? The doofus couldn't hate you…"

"He hates mutants. He hates me. He's why mom and I were captured. He helped them." Kim was crying now and her brothers went and hugged her which she retuned.

"Stoppable…betrayed you?" Shego was shocked. That was one sentence in all the world she'd never would have thought would be said. Hell her becoming a hero was more likely. "Did we enter The Twilight Zone?" Shego asked finally.

"Feels like it." Kim said, still in her brothers arms.

"So, Dr. P, what's the what around here? I can't see us sharing a cell like this long term." Shego said.

"Your right." Jean said. "Looks like you and Victor have been recruited into Global Justice's Hound Program. They're going to wipe our minds and use us to hunt down criminals and other mutants."

"Wipe our minds." Shego said paling.

"Kim and it looks like Monique are the main points. I'd be the Handler Jim and Tim are the techs and you and Victor if what Betty told me, would be added as Hounds to our squad."

"I'm no one's dog." Shego hissed.

"Monique said the same. Ol' Doc one-eye didn't seem to care." said Jim

"Director is in charge? What the hell?" Shego asked.

"She's in charge of this project…" Jean was saying when the door opened the woman they were discussing came in. she held up a remote and a energy field came up between her and the seven mutants in the room. No one noticed a pink blur by her feet.

"Good, its nice to see you all getting along." Director looked at Shego, then Victor. "I decided to add these two to the team. Shego is the only one I've seen ever to match up with Kim Possible, and Mr. Marko here is powerful. Tell me Mr. Marko, is it true you went toe to toe with the Hulk a couple weeks back?"

Victor didn't react at first, but his monotone deep voice answered in his one word answer "Yes."

"Fascinating. Eighteen years old and as powerful as the Hulk, not limited by rage, nor a limited mental capacity. I saw some footage, Mr. Marko, you took a tank round point blank range and didn't even have a scratch."

"Dad's Juggernaut what did you expect." Came the answer.

"My tech's had to use special Adamantium needles to get blood samples from you. This project is living up beyond expectations in the first week alone."

Shego snorted and the one eyed woman turned to look at her once more. "Shame we can't get the rest of your family Shego. I would so like to see if I could take thier powers and merge them into one of you."

Kim and Shego remained quiet.

"Hmm. I think for now we'll leave you to get better acquainted. Enjoy your Time as your selves. In two more days, stage two." Betty said and left them as guards brought in trays with bowls and they turned and left.

"She's such a…"

"We know." Jean said.

Jim and Tim was looking at Victor. "Toe to toe with the Hulk? Dude, we remember that rumble. It was on the news."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"What was it like?"

Victor shrugged. "Brutal."

Shego paced the cell several times, her eyes locked on the door. "This is driving me nuts." Kim heard her mutter.

"Should be used to it by now." Kim said.

Shego snorted. "I only stay in prison if I want to. I should have escaped right away, but my ribs were still mending from being kicked into a tower."

Kim smirked. "You deserved it at the time."

"Yeah." Shego said surprising her and then sitting next to her which surprised her even more.

"Damn collar is keeping my powers off."

Shego looked at the others. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Kim asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah, to escape, doy." Shego said.

"Don't have one. We've been unconscious most of our stay, and experimented on the rest of the time. Haven't had a chance to plan."

"What if we jump the guards?" Shego said.

"Sadly, there are several of them at the door each time, not to mention they are armed with stunners and tranq rifles."

"You didn't need any powers to fight me all these years Kimmie." Shego said.

"I'm not so sure anymore Shego." Kim said softly.

Shego shook her head and got up. "Let's test that theory."

"What? You want to fight…"

"Get up Kimmie." Shego said nudging her with her foot.

"Quit it Shego." Kim said.

"Make me Princess." Shego said with a smirk as she continued to nudge her.

Kim growled and got to her feet a bit unsteady.

"Aw, poor princess, having trouble standing up. Come on Kimmie, hit me!" Shego said lunging in the confined room. Kim ducked it and punched out with her own fist.

"See Kimmie. Your skills are there. Why the doubt?"

Jean watched the two spar for a bit. "Enough. Kimmie, we don't want you overexerting yourself."

Kim nodded and dropped back down next to Monique who had woken up.

"You ok Monique?" asked Kim

"Yeah where they attached the armour hurts." she answerd

"What about you?" Monique asked

"I still feel heavy" was Kim's answer

"You'll get used to the Adamantium soon." Jean said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but it felt good to move about again like that." Kim answered her mother.

"And you did good not popping the claws." Jean said.

"I could feel the muscles…it was like my mind knew what to do and not to do."

"Claws?" Shego asked coming back from the sink with two bowls of water one of which she handed to Kim.

"Thanks Shego" Kim said

"No problem Kimmie. So what's this about claws?"

"Kim was subjected her stage one the day before last I think it was…time loses meaning here. she has Adamantium bonded to her skeleton. The scientists added three claws to each of Kimmie's hands."

"So Princess has finally gotten armed."

"Not funny Shego." Kim said rubbing the back of her hand.

Shego looked at Monique and the twins. "What about you three?"

Monique looked at her. "I can generate a metal like skin. And cover my organs with the same metal. This armour was my stage one" she said.

"And the twins. What are your powers."

"Annoy people."

Victor snorted while Kim and Monique giggled from where they sat and Shego shot them a dirty look.

Jim shrugged. "Hyper intelligence and a unknown connection to each other. We were injected with Nano Machines for our stage one, there inert right now but they plan to program them after stage two."

Finally Shego looked at Jean.

"Telepathy and telekinesis."

"So that's how you knew you could trust me those times."

"Yes."

"Times? What times?" Kim asked looking at her mother.

"You and…you were on a mission. Shego showed up, needed some help…she took out some criminals, but had been wounded. I patched her up and let her go on her way. She also…"

"I'm the reason none of your rouges gallery of villains attacked you at home. I threatened them all. Your mom caught me beating Ed and Drakken on your front lawn while you were in China once." Shego said.

Kim looked at her shocked. "Thank you Shego." Kim said shaking herself out of her shock.

"Hey. It's Rufus" Tim said pointing to the naked mole rat that had appeared on Kim's shoulder

"Rufus! What are you doing here?" asked a shocked Kim

"Ron mean to Kim. Rufus stay with Kim now" Rufus answered

Suddenly Kim got an idea "Rufus I know you can chew through pretty much any thing right?"

Rufus nodded

"Can you chew through the collars?" Shego asked from where she was.

Again Rufus nodded.

"Thought so. Get to work, start with Victor, Victor once he's done help by ripping these collars off. Once were free We're out of here. I don't want my mind wiped and become someone's pouch." Ordered Kim. Rufus nodded and went to work. Soon Victors collar was on the floor.

"Get mine off next." Shego said.

Moments later Six more collars joined the first one.

Kim seemed to sag for a moment then straightened as did Monique.

"Your healing factors kicked in. Monique your's will be awhile to fully heal you as it's a weaker one then Kim's own" Jean said.

"Shego's hands ignited. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait." Tim said.

"What? Why?" Shego demanded.

"We have a chance to rip this base apart…"

"Forget it Tweeb. I want out of here."

"She's right Tim." Jean said.

"We don't know the number of people or resources they have." Shego explained

"Fine. But does anyone know the way out?" Jim asked

"I know where the hanger is." Victor said.

"I was unconscious till they got me to a med lab." Shego admitted.

"Same here." Kim said.

"Alright…Victor will take the lead with mom. Tweebs your in the middle with Monique…"

"I am not bringing up the rear…" Shego protested.

"Shego if we're attacked, You and me are the better fighters for close quarters but I'm hoping to avoid fights."

"Sounds like a good plan." Jean said.

"Fine." Shego agreed. Kim shrugged.

"Keep low." Kim said and then looked at Victor. While the twins seemed to quickly make something from the collar remains

"Victor could you get the door please?" Kim asked.

"With pleasure!" answered Victor

* * *

**Well here's Chapter Three done again thanks to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the Kim Possible X parts **

**This chapters shows the more deviations from Ero's Fic **

**1. Rufus is the one who helps with the gangs escape.**

**2. Gibraltar has been replaced by my OC Victor Marko who is the son of Juggernaut**

**This is death Nightwalker666 signing off**


	4. Freedom

**This is death Nightwalker666 Signing on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Thanks again to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use Kim Possible X as a base for this ff. **

**The Paring for this Fic is Kim P x Shego x Naruto U**

* * *

**=Chapter 4=**

**_Freedom_**

The guards outside the cell had been surprised when Victor barrelled through door and were sent flying by a telekinetic blast from Jean..

"Left." The big man said.

They made it past numerous closed doors and two crossing corridors before they ran into anyone.

"Hey!" was as far as the GJ technician got before he was shot by what looked like a phaser courtesy of the twins..

"Handy toy." Shego said.

"You should see what they can do with duct tape ." Kim said picking up the tech's keycard.

From where they were the twins smiled thinking of the Nuclear generator they made from a toaster, Kim's lipstick seven hair pins and four rolls of duct tape.

Shego smirked at Kim. "wonder what they could build with two hair pin, and lemon juice."

"Hydrogen fuel cell." Came Tim's answer

Jean shook her dead at her boy's antics. Though secretly she wondered if there was anything her boy's couldn't build.

"When did your powers activate Victor?." Kim asked

"When I was thirteen" Victor said solemnly.

Jean felt pain at that, but Kim was the one to ask. "What happened?"

"…Accidentally killed a guy playing football. Spent a few years at Juve for it. Apart from dad the rest of the family abandoned me" Answered Victor

Kim looked at her mom.

"It can happen. You don't know Grandma and Grandpa Grey, because they wanted nothing to do with me…"

Shego snorted. "Mom was thrilled. Dad…dad exploited me for his own gain, just so he could have a superhero team to control."

Monique was silent for that exchange she would never know how her parents would react to her being a mutant. All she could do was hope they did'nt really care and still loved her.

_=X=_

"I think you got us lost Vic." Shego said.

"Nope…" Victor said. "This wall wasn't here before" Victor explained gesturing at the dead end.

"Think they know we're missing?" Monique asked.

"Silent alarm?" Shego suggested.

"How much further to the hanger?" Jean asked Victor.

"Other side of the wall… Stand back." He said and they watched as he put his head down and charged hitting the wall with his shoulder.

Jean had seen the tactic in her youth with the X-Men used by both the Blob and the Juggernaut. Victor like His father put the tactic to good use and where once there was a wall, there was now rubble.

"Cool." The twins said impressed.

"Whoa." Monique agreed.

"He'd make a hell of a door to door salesman." Shego said and they entered the hanger to see Victor tossing around GJ soldiers.

"Oh yeah. Now here's the party I wanted. Global Justice, so considerate in the amount of goons they hire, they make Hench look like a small time car salesman."

Shego ignited her hands and leapt into the fray. Jean used her telekinesis to send tools, parts and other objects, she also took time to snatch weapons away from GJ soldiers, while the boys kept firing their phasers.

Kim like Shego leapt into the fray and was punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow.

"Is it me or are her punches packing more of a punch then normal?" Monique said next to Jean as she summoned her metal skin Rufus on her shoulder agreeing with her.

"Well they are being hit by Adamantium packed fists. A friend of mine once saw her biological father in a cage fight. aparently guy broke his hand when he punched his jaw" Jean said using her telekinesis to send a soldier flying that was trying to sneak up on Kim and Shego who were fighting back to back. _Just like Logan and Sabertooth when they had a common enemy._

"Well excuse me Doc." Monique said and she watched as she ran and punched a GJ agent who was trying to sneak up on the twins.

"HANGER DECK, EVERYONE OFF." Victor shouted. Jean watched him as he ran through a group of GJ agents like a bowling bowl.

_He's just like his dad, Shego can use her powers well and the boy's are just using what they know. While Kimmie has experience fighting, she is new to her powers…and those damned claws as is Monique ._ Jean thought vowing to mentally beat Betty Director next time they met face to face for what she allowed to happen to the girls.

The boys saw another group coming and shared a look. "There is no end to them." Tim yelled.

"We need to go before they get more determined and bring in a Sentinel." Jean said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_**[Mum, can you hear me?]**_ Tim sent out, broadcasting loudly.

_**[Yes Tim. You don't need to shout.]**_ Jean sent back.

_**[me and Jim have an idea…but we need you to lift the others off the ground.]**_

Jean listened as Tim explained what he and jim had planned and she agreed.

"Hold on folks." Jean said and using her telekinesis lifted Kim, Shego, Monique, Victor, the boys and herself with Rufus dancing while he floated near Monique off the floor while the boys made a quick modification to the phasers.

A chorus of "HEY!" and an indignant yell from Kim and Shego told her they didn't like not being warned before being lifted.

The boys wasted no time before firing their modified phasers at the ground.

Kim watched as the GJ agents were electrocuted and collapsed. Unfortunately the electricity arced up and hit Monique attracted to her bio metal skin causing her to yell out.

"Whoops." Tim said sheepishly.

As Jean lowered them all to the ground Victor went and picked up Monique and held her bridal style while Rufus who luckily had been levitated as well ran up his arm to his shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled "My hero." she mumbled before falling asleep and causing Victor to blush.

_Looks like Monique has taken a liking to him. But he seems unsure about his own feelings. _Jean thought

"Will she be ok mom." Tim asked

"Yes luckily her organs are also covered so her body's electrical impulses shouldn't be affected. So she should be fine" Jean answered Tim

"You could have warned us mom." Kim said.

"I did. I said hold on, didn't I?" Jean asked.

"Well…yeah." Kim said.

"apologise later we gotta go!." Shego said and headed for a hovercraft.

"Right!" Kim said following her plasma throwing rival.

everyone turned a corner to see a jet.

"That's new." Kim said.

"Looks like a prototype." Shego said dashing up the boarding ramp at the rear of the craft.

Kim followed with the twins. Jean looked at it and followed Victor still carrying Monique ran up the ramp as it cycled shut.

Shego was at the controls, her hands flying over the touch pad controls.

"Kimmie, take the co-pilot's seat." Shego said as she brought the engines online.

"Oh yeah, listen to this baby purr."

"Um, Shego." Kim said strapping her self in. "You better hurry up. Their closing the door."

Shego looked out the cockpit window and saw the hanger doors cycling closed at a slow lumbering pace.

"No time for a pre-flight. Buckle up." She said and they rushed to get seated as Shego pushed the throttle to full.

They were all pushed back into their seats by the force of the acceleration as the ship tore out of the hanger clearing the doors with room to spare.

"Landing struts retracted." Kim said pushing a button.

"Engines in the green." Jim said after looking at another monitor from where he was seated behind Shego.

Jean found a file and looked at it. "Found the flight manual. This is the GJ Prototype Fenrir it was to be the Hound units main mode of transport. Appropriate name considering what they were going to call us" She said reading the first page. "Its stealth, with a cloaking device and has advanced weapons systems." She said reading a table of contents.

"Good, find the cloaking device and turn it on. Before they scramble pursuit fighters.." Shego said

Kim was studying the controls near her. "Can't they ever mark what does what?"

Shego snorted. "Yeah, right. that would be too easy for them."

Silence filled the Fenrir as they flew onwards and away from captivity.

_=X=_

"Where we going?" Victor asked thirty minutes later.

"Where were we to begin with?" Kim asked.

"Looked like the Rockies." Jean said.

"Right I'm, plotting a course for Canada, we can hide in the wilderness there and discuss where we want to go, if we want to stay together and what not." Said Shego

"No!" Jean said moving over and typing in some coordinates. "Head here instead" Jean said.

"That's middle of no where Japan" Shego said surprised.

"There's a hidden Village there where a friend of mine lives. She should be able to get us sanctuary." explained Jean.

Shego grunted again, and they felt the Fenrir bank and the engine's hum through the deck plates.

Victor sat at the back, his size made it difficult for him to move around the confined space. Especially with an unconscious Monique positioned on his lap.

He'd been silent since climbing aboard the craft. Jean looked back at him and felt his confusion over how Monique had been acting since she got the shock.

"Victor?"

"Never been this close to a girl before." The big man said.

"You'll get used to her. For now think about things that make you relax. Your safe, and once we get to where were going you can take your time and get to know her,"

It was at that time that Monique opened her eyes and looked at up the big man from where she was in his lap. She'd recovered since the shock. "I'd like to get to know you better Victor. The guy I was dancing with at my junior prom pushed me into the path of a sentinel capture net." Monique said sadly

Victor took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge "I'd like to get to know you better too Monique." Victor said helping her sit her self up staying on Victors lap.

Kim had turned the co-pilots seat around. She wasn't looking at the others, she looked at her hands and flexed her right hand.

_**SNIKT!**_

The others looked at her and the three claws coming from the back of her hand.

She winced at the quick pain but ignored it looking at the weapons that had been grafted to her.

_I'm a weapon. I've been given these to kill people…to kill other mutants. _

"No Kimmie." Her mom was there and put a hand gently on her forearm.

"Your not a weapon. Your Kim Possible. My daughter. Put them away Kimmie. Don't let them define who you are."

Jean felt the muscles relax and the claws retracted.

"Does it hurt?" Tim asked. Jim also looking concerned for his sister as was Monique.

Kim looked at them and nodded.

"I…" Monique didn't know what to say, but the fact she thought about her pain and wanted to tell her it would be alright registered with Kim. She gave her a tired smile and a nod.

"We just crossed into international waters…no sign of pursuit." Shego said. "Cloaking device is still in the green. Wish they had this back when I stole my jet from them the first time."

Kim shot her an annoyed look. "No more stealing Shego."

Shego snorted. "Listen princess, I don't know how you think you'll be able to get a job or anything seeing as those Global Jack-offs are going to be hunting for you. I like to eat and have clothes that aren't these ugly suits they dressed us in."

"I won't steal." Kim said a stubborn set to her jaw.

"Don't worry where were going we won't have to worry about that, for now we should try and get some sleep. The ship is stocked with rations and some other gear, right now we recover and get our strength back. Jim, Tim I need you to try and do something about those Nano machines in you." Jean said playing peacemaker then addressed the Twins who nodded.

Monique looked on from where she sat in Victors lap at the back of the Jet, she was worried about Kim what Ron had done had to still be affecting her.

Kim sat looking out the window, her thoughts a whirlwind. Just a few days ago she'd had a normal life, well a normal life for her, saving the world, hanging out with her best friend since Pre-K, Ron Stoppable.

_Now I'm on the run from people I used to call allies and friends just because I was born with an extra DNA strand. Kidnapped, experimented on. Daddy's dead…at least I still have mom and the Tweebs and Monique's here. I swear nothing will take them away from me…_

_**SNIKT!**_

Kim looked down at her clenched hands and then at Shego who gave her a grin.

_Nothing will take them from me. _

_=X=_

Shego sat flying the Fenrir, her face passive, not showing what was really twirling through her mind.

_Kimmie's like me. A mutant. I knew she was more than a flatscan. No way could one of them keep up with me like she can._

Shego's mind went back over the final moments of the battle at Bueno Nacho World Headquarters. The thrill and adrenaline rush as Kimmie seemed to get better and better with each punch and kick throw. Shego thought it was that suit she was wearing, but to find out that the girl was a mutant made Shego smile inside.

_I can't believe that goof Stoppable turned on her. Thought that out of all the flatscans out there he was honourable enough to standby a person he called his best friend since before kindergarten._

* * *

**Well here's Chapter Two done again thanks to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the Kim Possible X parts **

**This chapters shows the last deviations from Ero's Fic **

**1. The name of the jet is no longer called Banshee it's now called the Fenrir**

**2. They are now heading towards Japan instead of Canada.**

**This is death Nightwalker666 signing off**


	5. Thoughts

****

This is death Nightwalker666 Signing on.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Thanks again to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the first four chapters of Kim Possible X as a base for this ff. **

**The Paring for this Fic is Kim P x Shego x Naruto U**

* * *

**=Chapter 5=**

**_Thoughts_**

The group had been in the air for a few hours now. Shego still at the main controls glanced to the co-pilot's seat where Kim had fallen a sleep and was covered with a blanket that Jean had found. Even now Shego could see the silent tears Kim was shedding in her sleep.

_She's hurting. And it's going to take someone very special to heal her now broken heart. _Shego thought sadly. One thing was certain at the moment and that was if Shego ever saw Ron again their would'nt be enough of him left to fill a matchbox.

Shego shook her head to clear that train of thought away. Right now she needed to focus on helping Kimmie heal. She would never openly admit it but Shego thought of Kim as a friend. And with what they had gone through both as enemies and recently Shego knew there was a bond between them. _And right now it's one of the few she's got left. _Shego thought looking behind her.

_At least most of her family are still alive. But knowing that Mr Possible is dead and not her biological father has to be another kick to her mind _Shego thought looking at the tweebs building random gadgets from spare parts dealing with the death of their father in their own way.

_**[How you holding up DR.P?]**_ Shego thought directing it at Jean, she turned her attention back to the cockpit window.

_**[I'll be alright Shego, thank you.]**_ Jean answered

_**[That's good. How's Kimmie? Mentally wise?]**_ asked Shego concerned for her rival

Jean sighed [Not good Shego… she keeps reliving Ron's betrayal. And your right she is hurting, but I'm hoping my friend Kushina's son can help her.] answered Jean

**_[What's this kid like?]_** Shego asked

**_[I met him when he was seven but when I did he was a bit of a hot head. He had a habit of openly challenging anyone who any thing negative about his mother. But he's also kind and caring. He will be about your's and Kimmie's age now]_**

_**[Sounds like a nice guy, what's he look like?]**_ Shego asked who got a mental image of a seven year old kid with spiky blonde hair , the bluest eyes she had ever seen and whisker like marks on each of his cheeks.

_Cute kid. Bet he's a real hunk now. Wonder if Kimmie would like to share him. _Shego thought to herself. She never saw Jean smile at that particular thought.

Looking at the reflections in the glass before her Shego looked at the confused Victor who had a now sleeping Monique in her lap.

"How you holding up Victor?" Shego asked the big teen.

"I'm holding up ok, but I now know I hate flying and can't wait for this thing to land." answered Victor. Who shifted Monique so he would be more comfortable.

"You two make a cute couple." commented Jean from where she sat near her two boy's. Jean and Shego got to see the son of the Juggernaught blush.

_=X=_

Once everyone had settled down again Jean began to stealthily probe everyone's minds.

Shego's mind was in a constant state of flux constantly shifting from what she would do to Ron to deep concern for Kim. _Good looks like Kim's turned Shego into a friend. That's good she's going to need all the friends she can get. I know Monique's still her friend and Victor maybe one as well. _Jean thought to herself looking at the back of Shego's head.

Her boy's were ready to break even if they didn't look it. Jean had always known that when Jim and Tim built things at random they were troubled. _They need focus and someone other than me or Kim to talk to. _Jean thought deeply concerned for the twins.

Monique was scared, but thanks to Victor Jean knew she would be alright._ She's latched onto him because she feels safe around him._ thought Jean looking at Monique from the corner of her eye.

Jean turned her attention to Victor who had his arm protectively around Monique. _Poor boy's confused over how to act around her… no surprise there considering that Kane is his Dad._

Being curious Jean decided to check Rufus's mind as well. _Wow he now hate's Ron… looks like Rufus likes Kim even though she's a mutant. That's good i knew i liked that molerat. _

How ever only one mind had her greatly concerned, and that was her daughters. Jean had always known that Ron hated mutants. But she had hoped that he would put his hatred aside when it came to Kim. _Guess I was wrong about that boy, and now because of him Kim's reliving his betrayal in her dreams every time she closes her eyes to sleep._

Jean turned her attention away from everyone and stared out of the window. _Kushina, I really hope that your boy can be the friend Kim needs right now. _Jean thought seeing the mists that were the Vale that hid the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world.

Looking once more at Kim, Jean now realised she had a decision to make. _Do I tell her about Logan or do I just let it go? James, Scott what do I do? _Thought Jean as they entered the mists.

* * *

**Well from this chapter onwards it's all me. Next Chapter everyone's favourite blonde knuckle head appears and Jean makes a discovery about Kushina. **

**And just a reminder but i have two challenge's on my profile check them out for the details**

**This is deathNightwalker666 signing off.**


	6. Arrival and a Meeting

**This is death Nightwalker666 Signing on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's **

**and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Howdy folks and welcome to Chapter Six of Kim Possible: KP of the Leaf. In this chap we finally arrive in Naruto's world. Time wise this story will take place just after the Wave arc. And finally FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE RECENT MANGA'S IN REGARDS TO NARUTO'S MOTHER.**

**Thanks again to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the first four chapters of Kim Possible X as **

**a base for this ff. **

**The Paring for this Fic is Kim P x Shego x Naruto U**

* * *

=Chapter 6=

_Arrival and a Meeting_

The Fenrir had passed through the mists Shego still at the controls banked right and continued on to the coordinates provided by Jean earlier.

"So Doctor. P, where do you want me to land when we arrive." Shego asked her eyes locked on the view from the cockpit window.

"You will see a cliff face with four faces carved into it, similar to Mount Rushmore. that's were I want you to land keep the cloak up at all times till I send you a location to meet. Then leave the craft but leave the cloak up" answered Jean.

_=X=_

Naruto was in a bad mood as he trailed behind his team-mates. The reason for his bad mood was because he had made and lost a friend in the space of a week.

Sadly no one on his team seemed to really care about his loss. Sakura the girl he had had a crush on for as long as he could remember, was as always fawning over the last Uchiha to care about him. Sasuke himself was being a prick who thought that attachments were a weakness.

Then there was his sensei Kakashi, the man who had killed his friend with his Lighting Blade. He had apologised at Haku's grave but Naruto had a suspicion that the apology wasn't sincere.

_Haku-Chan… It has only been a few days and already I miss you so much. I know if you had lived you would of liked it here in the leaf._ Naruto thought sadly as the gates of Konoha appeared in the distance. It was in that instance that Naruto looked up, not a second later that a nearly silent rumble passed over head which caused his sensei and team mates to look up. Naruto however was certain that he had seen a distortion pass but figured it had been a trick of the light.

"Naruto you baka stop day dreaming!" shouted his pink haired team mate.

Naruto looked at Sakura and sighed. "Sorry Sakura-Chan." said Naruto before he caught up to his team.

_=X=_

Jean Possible walked through the streets of Konoha luckily the civilians were used to people in strange clothing so no one gave her a second look as she headed to the home of her friend Kushina. Jean smiled at some of the familiar stalls she passed Ichiraku's Ramen being one of them. Jean soon arrived at her destination, but to her shock the small house her friend lived in was boarded up and looked like it hadn't been entered in years. In a panic Jean reached out with her mind hoping to find her friend or son.

It was in that moment that Jean discovered what had happened to her in her stage one as she connected to every mind in Konoha as easily had she had done in her youth. When she had used Cerebro. As she searched she came across a mind that felt familiar but at the same time fake, probing the mind she was in further she discovered it was the mind of Kushina's son Naruto. Moving quickly she headed to the Hokage tower where the mind was headed.

_=X=_

Team Seven arrived at the Hokage Tower. Naruto who had fallen behind again as he was lost in though over Haku looked up when he heard Kakashi call out to him "Naruto Get a move on we have to hurry and make our report."

"Hai Sensei." Naruto said and started to jog so he could catch up to his team mates only to be barreled into by a red headed women in a black bodysuit. Getting up Naruto helped the women to her feet and looked at her. When he did Naruto felt a slight tickling sensation on his forehead.

"Naruto! What happened, and where's your mother Kushina?" The red head asked worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Kushina?" asked Naruto who suddenly screamed out in pain and fell to his knees clutching his head before he passed out.

Seeing this Kakashi panicked and ran over to Naruto only to stop when he saw the women. "Jean?" Kakashi asked then started running again knowing that her presence could be a disaster.

Jean looked at Kakashi and did a quick mind scan to see who he was instantly she remembered him as the Inu masked ANBU who was friends with Kushina. But her eyes soon widened when she discovered what had happened to Kushina and Naruto.

Before Kakashi could reach her he slammed into an invisible barrier and fell back on his butt. Looking up he saw the angry look of Jean and gulped.

"Get that decrepit old man down here this instant Inu! He has a lot of questions to answer. Do it or heaven help me you will spend the remainder of your days thinking you are a six year old girl." said Jean coldly.

Not wanting that Kakashi ran like a bat out of hell. While Jean tuned to make sure Naruto was alright.

* * *

**Whoa, well that's that and what's wrong with Naruto? I know but you will have to find out Next Time on another way out Wacky … opps wrong Channel.**

_**Click…**_

**Next Time on Kim Possible: KP of the Leaf.**

**This is death Nightwalker666 signing off**


	7. Return to the Past

**This is deathNightwalker666 signing on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Howdy folks and welcome to Chapter Seven of Kim Possible: KP of the Leaf. **

**Thanks again to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the first four chapters of Kim Possible X as **

**a base for this ff. **

**The Paring for this Fic is Kim P x Shego x Naruto U**

* * *

=Chapter 7=

_Return to The Past_

"Kushina?" Naruto asked and suddenly the slight tickling he had felt on his forehead erupted into a pain so intense it felt as if someone was slowly pushing white hot Senbon needles into his skull. Naruto screamed because of the pain and collapsed the last thing he saw was the women before him looking worried.

In his mind Naruto saw flashes of a women with long red hair that was held up via a yellow hair clip and plumb coloured eyes. In the flashes she was smiling at him, sometimes she was hugging him and others she was teaching him things. Then a flash turned into a memory.

_Flashback_

A six year old Naruto sat with a cute scowl on his face as the women with red was calmly wrapping his arms with bandages to help the cut's on them stay free of dirt.

"Naruto I wish you would stop getting into fights." said the women calmly.

"Why should I mum? They bad mouthed you and keep saying things about me." said Naruto

Hearing her son's words the women could only sigh. "I know they do Naruto, but just ignore them. For me…please?" asked the women as she gave young Naruto a hug which he instantly melted into.

"I'll try mum I promise." said Naruto.

_=X=_

A Now seven year old Naruto stood next to his mother as a women with red hair and green eyes came to the door.

Seeing the women Naruto's mother smiled and greeted her "Jean! How are you?" She asked as she gave the other women now identified as Jean hug.

"I'm well as can be expected as things have calmed down somewhat back in the states." answered Jean "What about you Kushina?" Jean then asked.

"Oh I'm doing better thanks. How are the twins little Kimmie and James?" Kushina asked her friend.

"My family is fine luckily there are no signs that they have the X Gene like we do." answered Jean who then spotted young Naruto who was currently trying to hide behind his mother's legs. "And who's this handsome young man?" Jean asked crouching down so she was at Naruto's eye level.

"I'm Naruto Jean-san" Answered Naruto with a toothy smile.

"Aww he's so cute. Kushina you simply must come and visit me in the states and bring little Naruto along. I just know him Kim and Ron will get along great." said Jean with a smile.

"I know and I think Naruto would like some more friends." said Kushina who then looked down at Naruto "Ok Naruto-Kun go out and play while me and my friend talk more, ok?" said Kushina and Naruto nodded and gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran off to play with the two friends he had.

_=X=_

A now eight year old Naruto sat alone on a hospital bed crying his eyes out. This had turned into the worst birthday he had ever had. This was because not to long ago he had watched as his mother was killed right in front of him before he had seen red and blacked out before waking in the hospital bed he now occupied.

Naruto looked to his rooms door when he heard shouting from beyond the door. Pushing a small amount of chakra to his ears like his mother had shown him he listened carefully.

"HOW DARE YOU KAKASHI! NARUTO HAS JUST WATCHED HIS MOTHER BE MURDERED IN FRONT OF HIM!" shouted the voice of someone who sounded to be elderly.

"Lord Hokage that boy in there is selfish. If he can tap into it's power why didn't he do it sooner and save Kushina!" came another voice that Naruto recognised as the ANBU with the dog mask who would visit from time to time. And Naruto heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

"ENOUGH KAKASHI, NARUTO IS A SMALL BOY WHO WAS SCARED OF SOMEONE BIGGER AND STRONGER THAN HIM. Now what have you discovered about the assassin." asked the Hokage who was still angry at Kakashi for his words concerning Naruto.

"She was from the Hot Water Village from what we could tell from the remains of the fore head protector we found we also found evidence of the one who hired her and that her target was actually Naruto not Kushina." answered Kakashi.

"Who hired her to kill Naruto." Asked the Hokage.

"It was Kairi Haruno sir. But I don't understand why she would do this." answered Kakashi.

"It was because her daughter couldn't get Naruto's father to fall in love with her. The Haruno clan has always been more interested in their status then anything. I can only hope her granddaughter can break the cycle of her clan." answered Sarutobi who then sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a broken child to see to." said Sarutobi.

"Hai Lord Hokage" said Kakashi and Naruto heard the distinct sound of a shushin.

When Naruto heard the handle of his door turn he quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep. Soon Naruto felt the Hokage gently place his hand on his head.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do Naruto, but I will not let you become fixated on revenge like that Uchiha boy. …_**Memory seal false life in the forgotten darkness." **_Said Sarutobi

With those words Naruto felt his world go dark. When Naruto woke hours later he had been told that he had been attacked again but luckily he had been saved by a squad of ANBU and if he remembered anything. Naruto had said he remembered the attack and that he guesses he should be careful when being out and about on his birthday. And the Hokage had nodded.

_Flashback end_

_=X=_

Naruto's eyes snapped open filled with tears as the seal on his head finally finished fading away. It was at that moment that Kakashi had arrived with the Hokage. Looking up at Jean Naruto asked the question that now plagued his mind.

"Why did Jiji take her away from me, why did he make me forget her?" He asked in a quite whisper so only Jean could hear him.

Hearing him Jean knelt down and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I don't know Naruto. But I'm about to find out." said Jean as she looked at the Hokage while keeping the physic shield up.

"Jean-san? What brings you back to Konoha?" Sarutobi asked in a pleasant tone.

Hearing the tone Jean frowned. "Cut the crap old man! Why did you seal away the memories that Naruto had of his mother, while giving him that lie you called a life?" demanded Jean.

"What I did I did for the sake of the village. I couldn't let Naruto become focused on revenge that he may betray the village for someone who would help him get that revenge." answered Sarutobi in a harsh voice.

Hearing the answer Naruto's eyes leaked fresh tears. "Didn't you believe in me? Didn't you trust me?" Asked Naruto sadly.

"I couldn't take the risk that you would abandon the village or even _It_ for the power to get revenge." answered Sarutobi.

It was at that moment that the other rookies arrived with their sensei's and Naruto saw his two friends from his childhood. "Did you also make Kiba and Ino forget me and my mother?" he asked.

"He did Naruto they have a fake mind much like you did before the seal was broken." answered Jean who helped Naruto to his feet and began to walk away keeping him and her safe in a protective bubble. While they walked away Inoichi and Tsume who had been there as well confronted the Hokage about what he had done to their children.

While Jean led Naruto back to the home he should of grown up in she sent a message to those still on the Fenrir. _**[Everyone head to this location] **_sent Jean as well as how to get to the house Kushina had lived in. as Jean headed to the house she couldn't help but think. _Damn you Sarutobi now I have two betrayed teens to look after._

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter seven. Until next time.**

**This is death Nightwalker666 signing off.**


	8. What Was Broken

**This is death Nightwalker666 Signing on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney. Don't own X-Men that's Marvel's and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Thanks again to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the first four chapters of Kim Possible X as a base for this ff.**

* * *

=Chapter 8=

_What Was Broken_

When Kim and the crew arrived at the house Jean had told them to go to via telepathic instructions. They arrived to see that the house had several boards lying below several of the windows. Entering the house and going into the family room they were met with the sight of Jean holding a distraught sixteen year old boy in a tight hug.

"Mum?" Kim asked, wondering why her mother was comforting a boy that looked to be about hers and Shego's age.

Jean Possible looked up to see her daughter, Shego, Monique, Victor and her sons looking at her with curious expressions etched on their faces.

"Kimberly say hello to Naruto. He's a little upset at the moment as he just found out that he was forced to live a false life since he was eight. And right now is dealing with a lot of emotional problems." Jean answered.

"What kind of emotional problems?" Shego asked and even though her question was blunt her voice held kindness in its tone.

Jean Possible paused for a moment before she looked at Naruto and spoke softly to the blonde. "Naruto you've had a long day, why don't you go to your room lie down and get some rest."

Naruto nodded and went out of the family room in a daze heading in the directions of his room. Once Jean sensed that Naruto was out of hearing range she looked at the teenagers and preteens gathered before her. "Ok, right now Naruto is grieving for the death of his mother Kushina Uzumaki who was murdered in front of him eight years ago by a ninja from another village on the orders of someone from this village. But due to a seal performed by this village's _Leader_ poor Naruto was forced to forget her and was given a false lie where he had been alone since birth. While his two friends were given similar seals which blocked the friendship the three of them had as well as their memories of Kushina." Here Jean paused to allow the information to sink in.

"But if he couldn't remember her why can he remember her now?" Kim asked confused.

"I was getting to that Kimmie. Just before I called you I found Naruto heading to the Hokage, which is the title given to this village's leaders Office. Where I literally ran into him, realising who he was I asked him about Kushina and by saying her name it caused the seal blocking the memories to break. But this has caused a small amount of physiological damaged and right now he's confused and hurt." Jean explained to those gathered.

"So the damage is caused by the revelation that not only was his mother killed in front of him but that he was under the belief that he has been alone since birth?" Shego asked and Jean simply nodded in the affirmative. Jean soon noticed that her daughter was missing and mentally smiled knowing she had gone to try and help the boy.

_=X=_

Kim in the meantime was walking down a corridor looking for the room that belonged to Naruto in the hopes that she could help him in some way. Passing a few doors Kim eventually came to a door that was painted in a soft pastel blue and had chibi Toads and Dragons painted on it showing that it was the door that lead to a child's room. Kim was about to simply pass it if not for the sound of sobbing that came from beyond the wooden barrier and she knew, she just knew that this was where Naruto was.

Opening the door as silently as she could Kim slipped into the room. What Kim saw though stopped her cold and tugged on her heart. There before her curled up on a bed next to the wall, on a bed that was built for an eight year old was Naruto his shoulders shaking with sobs from his crying.

Slowly Kim approached Naruto and gently placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch before rolling over to face her.

When he turned clutching something tightly in his arms .Kim had to do a double take when he turned to face her, this was because despite the whisker like marks on his cheeks and his bloodshot and puffy eyes, Naruto in Kim's opinion was a hunk.

Looking at the item that was still clutched in Naruto's arms Kim saw that it was a picture of a clearly younger Naruto who appeared to be practically asleep in the arms of a smiling woman with long red hair held in place with a small yellow clip and plumb coloured eyes. "I… Is that your mom?" Kim asked hesitantly, and for a moment Kim thought that Naruto was just going to continue to stare into space.

"…Yes she is…was my mom." Naruto answered his voice just barely above a whisper.

Kim bit her lip not knowing what to really say, because she had no experience with a situation like this. "She's very pretty." Kim said trying to make conversation then realised what she had just said. _Pretty? What am I four? _Kim thought not believing she had said pretty and not something better. "Umm… Can I sit down?" Kim asked nicely.

Naruto nodded and moved so that he was sat up right with his back against the wall all the while still clutching the picture. Kim climbed onto the bed and sat next to Naruto where she hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. The silence between the two was uncomfortable until.

"My whole world collapsed recently too…" said Kim, while Naruto remained silent knowing that there was more to come. "Several days ago I saved the world from a mad man called Draken, though I doubt you've heard of him here from what mom said. But then a few hours later I was betrayed by someone who had been my best friend since I was still in diapers. A machine called a Sentinel attacked… I tried to avoided it and I nearly escaped too when my mom came to help. B… but then I found out from her that the man I thought was my dad was dead. Th… then because of the boy who I thought was my friend I was captured." Kim explained almost on the verge of tears but found the strength to continue on. "Then I woke up in a cell shared with my two dweeby brothers, my mum and my best female friend Monique. Then I find out my dad wasn't my real dad. Then finally I'm taken to a room stripped of my clothes. My hair cut and then I'm forced into a tank of water with a breath mask put on me and for the first time in my life I'm afraid…" Kim admitted to the blonde next to her. "THEN THEY DO THIS TO ME!" Kim screamed.

_SHINK!_

Naruto looked at Kim as three slender metal blades erupted from in-between her knuckles and then the dam broke and she gripped on to Naruto for dear life and cried her heart out for everything that had happened to her in the last few days, while the claws slowly retracted back into her knuckles. All Naruto could do was hug Kim back as he began to cry again not only because of his own pain but because of the pain the girl in his arms was in.

_=X=_

Outside the door Jean listened as her daughter finally opened up about everything that had happened to her over the last few days. She had been shocked to learn of what exactly had happened to her during the Adamantium bonding process.

_Take care of my daughter Naruto. Whether or not you realise it she just put her broken heart in your hands._ Jean thought as she walked away from the door.

At the end of the corridor Jean saw Shego looking at where Naruto and Kim were with jealous eyes until she heard a voice in her head. _**[Don't be jealous Shego. Here in Konoha Naruto is a special case as he is the last of his clan and will be able to take more than one wife thanks to the CRA law, or the Clan Restoration Act they have here.]**_ Jean said telepathically and saw Shego smile happily before she walked off. _Now all that's left is my boys. _Jean thought as she went to get some much needed items for the house.

* * *

**Well here's Chapter eight done. Again thanks to EroSlackerMicha for letting me use the Kim Possible X parts.**

**This is death Nightwalker666 signing off**


	9. A Few Changes

**this is death Nightwalker666 signing on**

**Don't own Naruto, Kim Possible or X-Men**

**Hey, hey everyone and welcome to the ninth chapter of KP of the Leaf hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

=Chapter 9=

_A Few Changes_

It had been an entire week since Jean Possible and the others had arrived in Konoha. In that time Naruto had barely left the home he should have grown up in, loved by the mother who was taken from him. Several times his Team-mates, well Sakura and Kakashi had tried to speak to him. But every time they tried Naruto had brushed them off or flat out refused to speak to them.

This is the reason why Jean was now stood before Sarutobi, discussing Naruto's situation. "Jean-san is there any way I can convince Naruto to return to active duty?" Sarutobi asked hoping that he would be able to get Naruto back on the active roster.

"A transfer to another team would be a start. I don't think he could work with that pink haired harlot without killing her for her family's actions against his own." Jean answered truthfully.

Hearing Jean Sarutobi sighed before taking a puff of his pipe. "There in lays the problems as I currently don't have a team with any openings in them." Explained Sarutobi who saw Jean sigh before getting a look in her eye indicating she had an Idea.

"What if there was a team and a Sensei who would be willing to lead them." Hinted Jean and saw Sarutobi's eyes widen slightly showing he had caught on to what she was saying.

"Explain your Idea please Jean." The Hokage said wanting to hear Jeans Idea as he could guess what she had planned and was ready to approve the Idea.

"Well make me a Jonin of the Village and Kim and Shego Genin. I know that with Naruto's help I can have them up to Genin standards in no time. Especially now that Naruto's _true_ skills are back" Explained Jean stressing the word true and causing Sarutobi to flinch as Naruto had not yet forgiven him for what was done to him.

"Very well Jean I approve of your plan. Here is your Headband and Jonin vest. Prove to me that by the end of the month your daughter and Shego can work effectively with Naruto and that they know the academy basic three and they will be made a Genin Team under your command." Sarutobi Said handing Jean the vest and headband. "Will there be anything else?" Sarutobi then asked.

Jean thought while she tied the headband around her head before speaking. "Yes there is one more thing. Would it be possible to have my twin sons Jim and Tim added to a class at the Academy? Also I think that Victor would be a good replacement for Naruto on Team Seven as with the loss of Naruto the team has lost a heavy hitter."

"Very well your boys will be added to my Grandson's class. As for Victor I will allow it just make sure he is up to spec as well." Answered Sarutobi

Jean simply nodded as she secured her Jonin vest and left the office without another word.

_=X= _

When Jean arrived back at Naruto's home which he had openly allowed the Possible family, Shego, Monique and Victor to live in, she couldn't help but to frown when she saw who was on the front door step and was currently pounding on the door. "You were told never to come back here Haruno!" Jean said angrily knowing that because of this little Harlot's grandmother she had lost a close friend.

Spinning Sakura rounded on Jean and shouted. "I don't care! Because of that Baka we've had to cancel several Team meetings and all because he's being a baby and refusing to come out!"

Hearing Sakura Jean reached out with her telekinesis and lifted the girl several feet in the air all the while keeping her stretched out spread eagle to the point where Sakura was whimpering in a slight amount of pain. "Now you listen here young lady Naruto has a lot of emotional stress to deal with right now. Finding out his entire life has been a lie, that he had a mother for the first eight years of his life… a mother he barely remembers because of what happened, the death of a young women he considered a friend, all of those and more have taken a toll on Naruto. Now get off of Naruto's property before I get my daughter and Shego to throw you off." Jean said coldly and inwardly smirked at the sight of Sakura's terrified expression. This was because earlier in the week Shego and Kim had been sparing after Naruto explained about Sakura and her connection to his mother's death through her grandmother. Apparently they had encountered Sakura and after she had insulted Naruto they had threatened her to the point of her wetting herself and running off screaming about evil girls with claws and glowing hands.

Jean simply dropped Sakura on the ground and watched as she stood back up and began to walk away but not before giving the house one last glare before she ran off. Watching her go Jean turned and entered the house once Sakura was out of sight.

Once Jean entered the family room she smiled at the sight of before as Kim, Shego, Victor, Jim and Tim were all sat before Naruto meditating trying to unlock their individual Chakras. Before Jean was able to ask how the task was progressing she saw a small burst of colours from each. Blue White from Kim and her boys, Green from Shego, and a whitish Orange from Victor.

"Well then I guess that means everyone's unlocked their Chakra then?" Jean asked Naruto who was sporting a proud grin at his temporary students.

"Of cause Jean I helped them after all. And I got to say it's great having access to my full abilities again." Naruto answered and got a nod from Jean knowing that what Naruto said was true.

"That's good Naruto. Now what are their Chakra reserves like?" Jean then asked who saw Naruto make some hand signs before running them over the bodies of Kim, Shego who both blushed at the close proximity, Victor, Jim and Tim before turning to face Jean.

"Out of everyone Vic has the highest reserves followed jointly by Kim and Shego. Jim and Tim have the smallest reserves due to their age." Naruto answered.

"And Monique, how's she doing?" Jean then asked seeing that Monique was missing from the group.

"Monique's Taijutsu training is going well Kim, Shego and myself are teaching her bits and pieces from our own styles and Vic has shown her some blunt force moves from his own arsenal, when were done she will have something new. Unfortunately though due to what those bastards did when attaching that armour most of her chakra coils are damaged and don't allow the correct chakra flow to her limbs. Because of that she had decided not to have any formal Ninja training and instead plans to open her own boutique for Ninja and Civilians." Naruto answered before finally noticing what Jean was wearing over the black body suit she had taken to wearing with a battle skirt. "Um… Jean-san if I may, why are you wearing a Jonin vest and Headband?" Naruto then asked.

Hearing Naruto Jean smiled "Well Naruto I have good news, I finally managed to get you on a new team and you have a new sensei. One who will respect you as a ninja." Jean Answered

Naruto now that his true intelligence was able to quickly ascertain who his new sensei was. "So if you're my new sensei Jean who are my team-mates?" Naruto asked having an idea but wanted Jean to confirm it.

Once again Jean Smiled at Naruto knowing that his new team-mates were two people who would also respect him. "Well Naruto your new team-mates are Kim and Shego." Jean answered

"US!" shouted Kim and Shego soon staring at Jean in disbelief, and Jean could only laugh at the expressions of the two sixteen year olds.

"Yes you two. Naruto I am going to need your help in getting Kim, Shego and Victor as he will be taking your place on Team seven, in teaching them the academy three and while we're at it tree climbing as well. Our time limit is one month." Explained Jean and Naruto nodded while turning to face his students.

"Right we might as well get started now come on outside" said Naruto as they all began to follow him out back only for Jean to call out to the twins.

"Tim, Jim you two are going to be starting at the Ninja Academy tomorrow so I want you two to rest for the rest of the day." Jean explained to her two boys and both nodded in gratitude as Naruto had been a bit of a task master with getting them to unlock their Chakra.

From where he was Naruto smiled to himself. _Maybe they can make friends with Konohamaru they need someone their own age to talk to. _Naruto thought as he went out back.

_=X=_

Not long after that moment at the other side of the village the remaining members of Team Seven, having been individually summoned were entering the Hokage's Office. "You summoned us Lord Hokage." Kakashi stated as he and his team came to a halt before the Hokage's desk.

"Yes and I have summoned you here to inform you that your team is temporarily down a member due to Genin Naruto Uzumaki requesting a transfer to another team for personal reasons." Explained Hiruzen seeing Kakashi nod in understanding knowing that it was the fault of Sakura's Grandmother that Naruto had lost his mother.

"I understand Hokage-Sama. Will Team Seven be getting another member to take Naruto's former spot on his team?" Kakashi then asked respectfully.

"Yes your new member while currently undergoing some training to bring him up to standards, will be joining your team later this week to get used to working with you. The Name of this individual is Victor Marko." Hiruzen answered and saw Kakashi nod in understanding.

"I understand Lord Hokage." Kakashi responded who then turned to face Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura, Sasuke you can take the rest of the day off to train or simply relax." Ordered Kakashi and both Sakura and Sasuke left the room as Kakashi turned to face the Hokage once again.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi for a short time before sighing. "Ask your question Kakashi." Was all the only thing the aged Hokage said to Kakashi.

"Sir if I may which Jonin is taking over Naruto's training? As I am aware that there are no Genin teams with any openings at this point in time." Kakashi asked.

"In order to keep Naruto on active duty I have had to create a new Genin team consisting of Kimberly Possible and Shego, with Jean Possible as their Jonin Instructor. Currently Naruto is helping Jean to get Kimberly, Shego and your new student Victor to learn the academy basic three by the end of the month were I will be testing both Kimberly and Shego while you test Victor in private to see if they can be Genin." Sarutobi answered while taking a puff of his pipe.

"Sir what about the Memory Alteration Seals on Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka, Is there a chance they could break?" Kakashi asked knowing that if such a thing happened it could spell trouble.

"Unfortunately yes, both Tsume and Inoichi have already been here to inform me that they will be getting the assistance of Jirayia to remove the seals. I fear that at the next council meeting they will discuss this before requesting The Right of Breakage." Sarutobi answered with a sigh.

"You believe that the Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans would ask that the Haruno Clan lose its status as a Clan altogether?" Kakashi asked clearly shocked.

"I believe they may. And I pray to Kami they do for it would be better than asking for The Right of Vengeance which would leave our village weaker due to the loss of man power." Sarutobi answered while looking out of the window to the Inuzuka and Yamanaka compounds.

* * *

**Yes and so ends Chapter Nine I hope you enjoyed this one. Until next time**

**this is death Nightwalker666 signing off.**


	10. HELP!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666


End file.
